Finn VS Jinn
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: there is no Trouble for Finn and Jake until a boy named Jinn arrives. not in the original show.  Rated Teen for violence, FinnXPrincess Bubblegum
1. Chapter 1 Finn the human

KarinXkazune12: btw 2 me Finn looks like a hot blond boy. So plz think of him like that in this fic.

I DO NOT OWN ADVNTURE TIME OR ANYONE IN ADVENTURE TIME

Finn sat around in his tree house, Jake playing video games. There hadn't been too much trouble in the land of Ooo.

"Hey bro, Has the Ice king kidnapped Princess bubblegum yet?" Finn asked flopping down on the floor.

"Nope." Jake replied not looking away from his games.

"Anyone in trouble?" Finn asked rolling onto his belly to look at Jake.

"No screams or cries for help so. No." Jake said, quickly glancing over at the bored blond. Finn sighed, rolling on his back again.

"If you're so bored then why don't you go on a date with princess bubblegum?" Jake suggested turning off his game. Finn turned so red that Marceline could make a full meal outta him.

"W-why would I do that!" Finn stammered, sitting up super fast. Turning his continually Redding face away from jake.

"oh C'mon Finn! I was gonna go on a date with lady Rainicorn today anyway; we could go on a double date." Jake said trying 2 get a glance at the young boy's face, but Finn kept looking away.

"But why! I'm not her…..boyfriend or anything." Finn said, saddening at the end of the sentence. Finn squeezed his forearms.

"Doesn't mean you can't ask her. C'mon you're the hero of the land of Ooo! How could she not say yes!" Jake said slapping Finn on his back.

"You sure dude?" Finn asked finally turning to look at Jake.

"Of course when have I ever been wrong?" Jake asked

"well, that one time with my fear of the ocean, the thing with the doughnut, and.." Finn said listing off all the times Jake had done the wrong thing.

"Alright! Alright! I've been wrong a few times, but I'm 100% sure this time!" Jake said waving his arms in the air.

"Well if you're that sure. I guess I'll go ask." Finn said getting up to go visit the candy kingdom.

"Good luck bro." jake said heading out to go get lady Rainicorn.

"Thanks." Finn said.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Jinn the human

Finn then headed out to Princess Bubblegum's castle. Wondering how he should approach the Princess about a date.

_Maybe I should be more assertive!_ Finn thought.

"Princess! Go on date with me!" Finn said very arrogantly. Finn then shook his head.

_No, no. That would only get me a punch in the face. _Finn thought doing a faceplam.

_Maybe I need to be a little shy! _Finn though, sure **this **was the right answer.

"um…um… P-princess w-ould you consider I- I mean…" Finn said blushing and pulling at his shirt. He stopped half way though, his pride as a tough Adventurer wouldn't let him continue. Just then Jake's voice popped into his head.

"Finn! Just be yourself man!" Jake said.

"Get outta my head dude! Not cool!" Finn said trying 2 say Jake's voice out of his head.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop shaking your head! I'm getting Dizzy!" Jake said getting frazzled.

Finn approached the front door of the castle, and knock with a shaky fist. _I hope Jake is right _Finn thought feeling the blood leave his feet. A candy servant answered the door.

"Yes, Hero Finn?" The servant asked.

"U-um Is Princess Bubble gum here?" Finn asked feeling even more nervous now that he was actually talking out loud and not to himself.

"Yes. I shall go tell her of your arrival. Please come in." He said gesturing for Finn to enter into the castle.

"Thank you." Finn said as he enter the building.

The servant came back moments later.

"The princess is meeting an old acquaintance right now. She told me that she would be just a few minutes." The servant relayed.

"Oh! Well if the Princess is busy then I can come back later." Finn said turning to leave.

"Don't be silly Finn!" A familiar voice said. Finn Turned back to see who is was. It was the lovely Princess bubblegum. She was standing next to a handsome boy with jet black hair. He wore a simple version of a Victorian knight's uniform.

"Princess!" Finn said, flustered.

"Well, I hope to talk to you soon Jinn, but right now the hero of this land is requesting me. You understand don't you?" Princess Bubblegum said to the Black haired boy.

"Of course Princess. Maybe next time we can talk about our marriage." Jinn said

That struck something inside Finn. His face began to feel hot and his hands balled into a fist.

"What do you mean? What about Princess Bubble gum's marriage!" Finn asked in a rage.

"He's just joking Finn. We're not really getting married!" Princess Bubble gum assured him.

"No I'm not. That's what I came back to the land of Ooo for. I the hero of many lands deserves a magnificent Princess as yourself to be my wife." Jinn said putting an arm around her waist.

"I never agreed to this!" Bubble gum said trying to push him away.

"Not now, but after you hear about my great accomplishments, you will." Jinn said grabbing The Princess's chin, turning her to look his way.

"Let go of me!" the Princess complained, trying to push him away with all of her might.

"Hey! The princess says to let go…" Finn said pulling Jinn away from the princess.

"So let go." Finn said, pulling Princess Bubble gum behind him. Quickly pulling out his sword to protect The princess and him.

"You wanna fight little boy?" Jinn asked unsheathing his sword.

"Why not? The loser has to leave the Land of Ooo forever. So he can never bother the princess ever again. " Finn said loosing this stance.

"Deal" Jinn said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3 MORTAL COMBAT final chapter

Finn made sure the princess was safe and away from the battlefield, which was the main lobby of the candy castle. Finn returned, facing Jinn ready to do some serious butt whipping. Jinn spun his sword around in excitement; he was probably thinking this would be easy.

Finn made this first move and lunged forward, Jinn swept his sword away as easy as a cat would a fly. He looked at the blond young man with the funny looking hat with mocking eyes as to say, '**This** is the hero of the land of Ooo?'

Finn's face felt hot from this look and he began to attack more violently, but again, Jinn swept all his hits away.

"It's time to end this Finn the human." Jinn said swiping at Finn at an amazing speed.

Finn barely dodged the sword, but it still left a deep gash in his arm. Suddenly a yellow mass appeared, it was Jake.

"Hey buddy I was just gonna see how your date with PB was going and…..HOLY CRAP FINN!" Jake exclaimed as he took in the real situation.

"No intrusions please or else your disqualified and I get Princess Bubblegum." Jinn said looked at Jake, "Shall we continue, Finn?"

The fight continued and grew more intense the longer it went on, both fighters were covered with scratches and blood.

"Finn, let me just tell you that you are the first person to land any number of hits on me. So lets finish this." Jinn said switching his sword to his left hand.

"You mean you've been fighting with you weak hand this whole time! Dude so not cool!" Finn said angrily.

They charged each other, swung their swords and stood.

Finn clutched this new wound on this stomach and Jinn collapsed in a heap on the floor. Finn had won.

"Get him out of the land of Ooo." Finn ordered a candy servant and he complied.

"That was amazing Finn!" Bubblegum said hugging Finn.

"Anything for you Princess." Finn said looking into her light pink eyes.

He then collapsed onto the floor.

"FINN!" Bubblegum exclaimed

"Don't worry princess I'll take care of him." Jake said putting Finn on this back a grew to a enormous size.

"Alright, but when he wakes up we have to have a feast for this amazing feat." Bubblegum said.

"As long as it's just you and him I think he'll be happy." Jake said winking at PB.

"R-Really?" Bubblegum asked her face turning red.

"Of course. Well see ya Princess." Jake said slipping out the front door and heading for the tree house.


End file.
